


Sudden

by overdose



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: He liked Faith. He still does. But Billy can't make him change his mind.
Relationships: Faith Beams/Billy Wise
Kudos: 4





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> My first helios fic /was/ gonna be asch/gray (smut), but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Billy is one of my favorites (+ I like east as a whole along with west) and I have a lot of ships. helios is good and I might write some more :3 (knowing me it will just end up in cursed territory one way or the other so I'm starting off with something sfw and sane)
> 
> I guess this counts as angst and I usually stay away from writing it but billy/faith have a good dynamic that I just love,,,

Ah, there he is, Billy thought as he saw a crowd of girls circling Faith. He couldn’t see him, but that had to be the reason why they were situated in the middle of the hall. He came around the right time for his friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder with a silly grin after he broke through the crowd with a laugh.

"Actually, Faith-kun and I have work to do~!” he lied and pulled Faith out of the crowd. "I'm sorry about that, girls~ think you can forgive us?" Billy removed his arm to give the group of girls a handful of chocolates he seemingly manifested out of thin air.

The girls pouted but accepted the candy. "Okay~ be sure to text me back, Faith-kun!" one of them said, which only caused infighting again, but Billy dragged Faith away from the scene and into a room before it could escalate.

"I'll never get over that magic trick you do," Faith said after sighing heavily, sitting on the edge of a table. The room was empty, rarely occupied, their favorite whenever they wanted to do things together. "Thanks again."

"No problem~!” Billy smiled. "Anything for my fave♡" his arms returned to Faith, this time around his neck, leaning close to his face. He pressed a kiss to Faith's lips. They weren't official yet, not publicly. It was just the two of them behind closed doors, hoping one of Faith's fangirls wouldn't catch them making out. Billy, with his strong affection for Faith, didn't mind the situation — none of his girlfriends seemed particularly close to him.

"Yeah…" Faith didn't immediately return the kiss. Billy noticed but kept his grin on as he tried to go further. He pinned it on exhaustion and all the girls bothering him. In the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't it and tried to avoid Faith's recent distance for his own selfish sake.

This time, Faith kissed back, though Billy could tell he wasn’t interested. Forcing himself to engage in affection like he would force himself to go on dates and say yes to every single girl who approached him. Eventually, during their dull kiss that held no more sparks unlike their first time, Faith pulled away gently. Billy decided to let go. No use in forcing it.

“Billy, I can’t,” Faith shook his head, and he glanced to the side, gripping the table with his palms, fingerings tapping the wood.

“Hmm~? Something up?” Billy asked, crossing his arms with a tilt to his head.

“I just… can’t. I don’t want to."

"Well... That's fine! No need to force yourself, ok?"

"Actually…" he began. "I think we should break up, Billy."

He said it so quickly, casually, Billy could only process it with a simple “Oh,” a solemn tone no one heard before. Even Faith, his best friend. They were more than friends, and now… what?

“I mean, if that’s what you want~” Billy smiled and wiped the serious look off his face before Faith noticed. He kept his hands to himself the best he could. When they were alone, he’d usually cling to Faith which made him adorably flustered. It'd be awkward to do it now. “No worries! I understand."

“Are you sure…? No hard feelings, right? I mean, you're still a cool guy and all."

“Totally~ So, did you figure out you don’t like guys?” If that were the reason, Billy could deal with the break-up and wouldn’t wonder what he did wrong.

“Uh... No. I don’t know. It’s complicated. I’m still figuring things out. Sorry."

The usually cheerful Billy tried to keep his demeanor in place. It took a lot to upset him, and of course it had to be his friend breaking up with him for whatever reason.

“That’s OK,” Billy replied and made light of the situation after. “We’re still besties, right? I don’t think my poor heart could take another break-up~”

Faith chuckled and wore a smile on his lips. It should’ve made Billy feel better, but with the sinking feeling in his chest, the gesture broke him. “Yeah, sure. You're a good guy, Billy," he said, and Billy realized soon after why Faith casually dropped the bomb on him with no preparation.

Always, he appeared optimistic, smiling, joking around. Rarely did Billy get angry, not in front of Faith or anyone. A good skill or not, he could make light out of anything, ready to turn someone's frown upside down.

So, Billy continued to joke around. He wore his toothy grin and pushed away the feelings of heartbreak and betrayal. Those won't do him any good.

He liked Faith. He still does. But Billy can't make him change his mind.

"Aww, you flatter me~♡"

"Yeah, yeah. _Someone_ has to help me with all my girlfriends, you know?"

A joke or not, Billy knew that was the truth. He'd stay at Faith's side no matter what.

" _Hahaha_ ♪, you're right!"

He can't get rid of him that easily, after all.


End file.
